Memories
by ahappytune
Summary: Ok my sister wrote this, but as far as I'm aware, Seth gets hit by a car. What happens next? I really don't know. Sorry crap summary, but it is actually quite good. K for blood & stuff
1. EN: Prologue

E/N (editor's note) : Hey everyone! Ok, my sister wrote this, but then she refused to post it and decided to delete it. I got it back from the recycle bin (stupid jennie) and then I thought I'd post it for her! Her ff account is xjenjix (i think, if you aren't sure, go on my other twilight story and click on her reviews) and so I'd love it if you could message her saying that her story is amazing. Or not, whatever.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS, NOT EVEN OC'S AND THE PLOT

Starting from next chapter Jennie is writing...


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

**I am a loser to be writing this but oh well. ******** And since everyone loves Seth, it can be about him. Oh, and sorry if I put me instead of my – I do that a lot *shifty eyes***

**SETH POV**

Me, Jake and Embry were mucking around in the woods, fighting. No phasing was the rule. I had just kicked Embry's butt and Jake was insisting that he fought the winner. AAAH!! I knew I couldn't win, so before he could get within a metre of me, I ran off through the trees, yelling "YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!" Behind me I could hear the sounds of Jake giving chase, but I knew he wouldn't catch me – I was in my element, flying through the trees (still in human form), nobody could stop me. It was just a shame I didn't see the car.

**JAKE POV**

"Oh yeah? Well kid, you better run, cuz when I find you, you're gonna DIE!! MOUHAHAHAHA!!!" I yelled after him, before sprinting in his footsteps. Then I realised that I couldn't hear Seth any more. I strained my ears. Nope, the sound of him running through the trees was missing. I doubled my speed. Soon I came to the edge of the forest. And I still couldn't see him. But there was a new sound – a woman crying. I followed my ears, and OH MY GOD, there was Seth lying in a heap in front of a car, and the driver sobbing in the front seat. But, wait, it was alright – the fast healing would work in a minute, it would be fine. But Seth still wasn't moving. I walked up to the car, pretending like I hadn't seen Seth. "Hello, Ma'am, are you all right?" She seemed to be hyperventilating. FOR GOD's SAKE COULD SHE ANSWER SO I COULD PRETEND TO SEE SETH AND TAKE HIM!! GRR! "Car...hit...boy...think..he.....might..be....be...dead!!!"She wailed. Great, well done you stupid lady. Even werewolves can be killed by cars!! "It's all right – I'll take him to hospital. Don't worry now, I'm sure he's not dead!" Why the hell am I the one comforting her?!?! I picked Seth's ...body...up in my arms and sprinted all the way to the Cullen's house. It was _my _fault...he was running away from _me._ 'Stop it Jake,' I thought to myself. 'Not helping. Concentrate on Seth, only Seth.' I reached the Cullen's doorstep, and all of the bloods...vampires ran out to meet, Edward obviously having told them all what had happened. They all started clamouring at once: "Oh my God, not Seth! Is he dead?!?" – Alice, "How did it happen?" – Emmett, "No, Seth, my baby!" – Esme, and above all the others, Carlisle, yelling, "Out of the way, out of the way, let Jacob in! I need to examine Seth immediately!" All of the bl...vamps cleared a walkway for me to walk through, which was good, because it kept their stink as far away from me as possible. I went into their ginormous house and as gently as possible, set Seth down on the sofa. Carlisle appeared next me a moment later, with his medical bag in his hand. "Could all of you please leave the room, I am going to take a blood test." That was enough to clear all the vamps out of the room, but I was staying with Seth, no matter what. "And, Jacob, I think the rest of the pack is going to want to know what happened, am I right?" Damn it, he _was _right. "Fine!" I growled. "But I'd better come back to find him all in one piece!"

**I'm sorry about my terrible writing, but I had this idea myself and I am very protective of my ideas, so, yeah. I'm not gonna let someone else write it ******** I'm not gonnna bore with all the usual 'REVIEW, PLEASE, MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT' and all that, but you can review if you want. Or not. Your choice. **

**xjenjix**


	3. Chapter 2: Reactions

**JAKE POV**

I ran into the forest, quickly stripped then phased. Immediately my head was filled with voices. I wondered how they knew something had happened, and Embry replied, _when you didn't come back, I panicked. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you so I called the others. _Good thinking. I told him so,and he said,_ Thanks, but WHAT EFFING HAPPENED?!?! Where the hell is Seth? _Oh God, Now I was gonna have to tell them myself. _All right guys, give me a chance. Leah, I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this. When Seth ran away from me, he was running towards the road but he didn't know it. He got hit by some random woman, and... _I hesitated. _AND..? _Several voices pressed me, Leah's the loudest. _Well, he didn't look too good. I took him to the bloodsuckers, but...but, well I don't know what's going to happen. _My internal voice shook.

By this time I had reached everyone else. They were all staring at me. _You say he was running away from _YOU_?!?!?! _Leah's voice also shook, but not from grief. _WHY YOU..._the rest of the sentence trailed off as she jumped for my throat. I automatically backed away, but as she lunged for me again, I stayed there, certain I deserved the pain, but Sam stepped in first. _Leah, give him a chance to explain. _He turned to me. _Explain. _I gulped. _Well, it was my fault. _Embry broke in. _No it wasn't. Jake how could it be your fault? _God, could I have a chance?! _NO INTERRUPTIONS! _There goes Sam, laying down the law again. He heard this thought, and turned to me. Oops! _Me and Seth and Embry were here in the woods, and we were having fights. No phasing was the rule, otherwise we would have told him he was heading for a road. _Sam nodded, gesturing for me to carry on. _Well, basically what happened was Seth beat Embry into the ground, then I was gonna play the winner, and Seth realised he couldn't fight me, so he ran off yelling_ YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! _He ran into the road, and I took him to the Vampsx when I found him. _I took a deep breath, having forgotten to breath during the story. _WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO TO THE CULLENS! _Leah made to run in the direction of the bloodsucker's house, but Sam blocked her way. _Right, everyone phase back._

We all phased back. "Guys, only one or two of us can go to see Seth. We don't want to crowd him." Sam commanded. After a quick argument, it was decided that Leah and I should go, because I was the one who knew most about what happened, so if Chief Vamp had any questions or anything I would be most helpful, and - obviously - Leah was family. We hurried back to the makeshift hospital room, anxious to see how Seth was. Doc was leaning over him, it looked like he was doing something, but I couldn't see what. He turned around as he heard us come in. "Don't worry, he's sleeping, not...worse." He said, and I _think _it was an attempt to reassure us. It didn't work. "How is he?" Leah asked, desperate for any news. Correction, any _good _news. "Well, his vitals look good, and I'm sure he'll live." Carlisle said, "But I'm afraid there may be a serious concussion in there somewhere, and _possibly _some brain damage. That's not likely though," he added on hastily, as Leah's expression turned from anxious to relieved to horrified. "All we can do is wait for him to wake up, and see for ourselves."

**So, love it, hate it? I hope it's the first one! And btw, sorry bout this, but I never decide on the end to a story till after I begin it (bad habit), so just a warning – SETH LOVERS MAY NOT LIKE THEENDING TO THE STORY! xjenjix**


	4. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**SETH POV**

My head was throbbing fit to burst, and the rest of me was aching like hell. I could hear these voices, but I didn't recognise them. I wondered who they belonged to. My eyes we slowly drifting open, but I wish they could stay closed, because the light was blinding. I wanted to go back to the darkness, but I knew I couldn't, so I waited for my eyes to adjust.

**LEAH POV**

Seth was waking up! His eyelids were fluttering, and there was a small groaning noise coming from the sofa he was lying on. When his eyes finally opened fully, I went straight back to my OMG SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO SETH! state of mind, because in his eyes there was no recognition, just bewilderment.

**SETH POV**

Where was I? This room wasn't familiar, and who were those people looking down at me, the girl with horror, and the boy with cautious happiness. I turned my head slightly, and there was someone else, a man who, in stark contrast with the others, was extremely pale, even for Washington State. Wait, Washington State. Is that where I was? The name rang a bell, but I couldn't put my finger on why. "Where am I?" My voice was almost a whisper. "Seth, mate, you're at the Cullen's house." The tall boy said to me, his grin fading slightly. Seth? Yes, that was my name. How old was I? "How old am I?" I asked, still too quiet. "Seth, you're 16." **(A/N Sorry, I don't actually know – random guess) **The girl said, worriedly. 16? Yes, that seemed to fit. Where did that boy say I was? At the Cullen's house? Huh? That's a weird name. Cullen. Yet this too seemed to ring a bell, in the far reaches of my mind. Well I guess the next question was an obvious one: "Who are you? And who are these Cullens?" The boy and girl exchanged a worried glance. Then they both looked at the other man in the room. He stepped forward. "Seth, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You have been run over by a car, and I suspect you have a serious case of amnesia." I heard the girl and boy behind me gasp, but I didn't really get why. Amnesia? What the hell is that? "Huh?" The Doctor sighed. "Seth, it means you have memory loss." No way! Memory loss? But I remember everything – don't I?

But then, as I thought back I realised that loads of things were missing from my memory lane. I didn't remember my school, my family, my friends. Well then, what _did _I remember? Just the little inconsequential things – eating a _really _good birthday cake, cliff-diving, reading a magazine in my room. I'm guessed those people were probably people I knew really well. I remembered that they hadn't answered my question. "Who are you?" I repeated. "Well Seth, mate, I'm Jacob – Jake – remember? We were having play fights in the woods before the accident?" That sort of vaguely rang a bell, and as I looked Jacob's face became more familiar, but I still wouldn't say I knew it well. I looked at the girl. "I'm your sister, Leah, do you remember me? I'm twenty, remember? Do you remember breakfast yesterday, we had waffles. Do you remember?" I thought I remembered the waffles, but not her. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Oh yeah, of course I remember you two!" The both broke into the most enormous smiles I have ever seen in my life. "Do you remember the pack, Seth?" Jacob asked cautiously. Dr. Cullen stepped forward again, "Let's not push him now, Jacob. Let him rest." I sighed in relief, but Jacob replied a little angrily, "What, waffles is fine, but the pack is pushing him?!?!" "Yes, now go and tell the others how he is. Let him rest before he has to answer questions again. And Leah, you should tell your mother about this." Both of them sloped off angrily and ran out of the door into the woods.

**Lotta speech in that one :s oh well ******** So yeah, tell me if you like it, don't tell me if you don't like it. Only joking!! You can say whatever you want, as long as it is only **_**constructive **_**criticism. Or don't review. I don't mind ******

**xjenjix**


	5. Chapter 4: More Reactions

**Hello hello whats going on here then?? Lol that was umm random. So yeah I had a bit of writers block but hopefully it should be ok. **

**LEAH POV**

Seth had amnesia! My baby brother! Amnesia! How was I going to tell mom? I burst through the door of the kitchen, and Mom saw the look on my face. "Who?" She asked. "Seth." I replied. She sank into a chair. "Is he....dead?" Horror crossed her face, even as she said it. "No," I said, glad to be able to bring at least that little piece of good news. "He got hit by a car. He has amnesia." Her face went white.

**JAKE POV**

"AMNESIA!!" – Embry, "WHAT?!?!?" – Jared,"Right, I'm going over there right now – he BETTER remember ME!" – Paul (obviously), "What can he remember?" – Sam, always the sensible one. I looked around at all of them. "Well, when we told him who we were, he said he remembered us." But as I said it, I remembered the look on his face as he said it – guiltiness.


	6. AN: Adoption

Anyone wanna adopt it? It'd be cool if you did. Message me :D


End file.
